


Heat

by Aryagraceling, Machicachan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Barely-there Kakashi, Cold Showers, Deutsch | German, Genma's oral fixation, Ice, Ice Play, M/M, Misuse of shadow jutsus, Oral Sex, Threesome, misuse of shadow clones
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machicachan/pseuds/Machicachan
Summary: Genma findet sich selbst in der Gnade von Konohas liebsten SchattenninjaOneshot.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Immer diese Studierenden, die zu viel Zeit haben ;) Ich habe meine Zeit mal wieder nicht zum Lernen, sondern zum Smutschreiben verwendet. Ich habe eine Übersetzung eines One-Shots angefertigt, der mir unglaublich gut gefallen hat, damit er auch denen gefallen kann, die nicht so Bock auf Englisch haben :)
> 
> Dies ist nicht meine eigene Arbeit. Es handelt sich um eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen.  
> Das Original ist von Aryagraceling, die sich freundlicherweise dazu bereit erklärt hat, ihr Werk zur Verfügung zu stellen.
> 
> Originallink:   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331303
> 
> Original-Notes:  
> Ahh, Willkommen zu 2300 Worten zu einem meiner liebsten und unterschätzten Paare, nach denen NIEMAND gefragt hat!

„Fuck, es ist scheußlich hier draußen!“, spuckte Genma in die Leere der Straße. Der Sommer war in vollem Gange und auch, wenn er der überfüllten Tanzfläche der Bar entkommen war, war es immer noch unfassbar heiß. Er steckte sich ein Senbon zwischen die Lippen bevor er sich eine Zigarette ansteckte und ein paar Schritte ging, um dem schlagenden Bass, der aus der Hintertür der Bar drang, zu entkommen. Der Schweiß lief an seinem Hals entlang, als er seine Haare zu einem hohen Zopf zusammenfasste, das Kitzeln einzelner Haare wurde einfach unerträglich.

„Ich sollte in ein Schneeland ziehen, da gibt’s diesen Sommermüll nicht.“

Eisen vermischte sich mit Rauch, als er sich mit dem Senbon in seine Zunge stach. „Ahh, Shit.“, grummelte er und brachte eine Hand an seinen Mund, um die Verletzung zu untersuchen. Als er sie zurückzog, wurde seine Bewegung mittendrin gestoppt. Er brachte gerade noch ein „Was zum--!“, heraus, bevor sein Kiefer aus der Ferne geschlossen wurde.

„Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, Genma?“ Die Augen des Assassinen rauschten durch die Straße, doch da war niemand.

„Wie merkwürdig, dich mal sprachlos zu sehen“, säuselte die Stimme. Eine Kraft hob seine Hand, entfernte die Zigarette von seinen Lippen und trat sie mit seinem Stiefel aus. Schatten tanzten auf der Straße, als er umgedreht und gezwungen wurde den Bürgersteig entlang zu gehen, bis er unter einem Baum ankam. „Aber du hast recht. Es ist unfassbar heiß. Lästig, nicht wahr?“

Ein gebräuntes Gesicht tauchte aus der Dunkelheit auf, zusammen mit dem Glühen einer Zigarette. Genmas Augen weiteten sich vor Schock. „Aww, tu doch nicht so schüchtern.“, sagte Shikamaru provozierend. „Als du dich da drinnen an mich gepresst hast, warst du es nämlich sicher nicht.“

„Hau… ab…“, presste Genama zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Ah, das würde ich gerne, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe.“, klagte Shikamaru, glitt hinter den Assassinen, griff kräftig nach dessen Hüften und presste sich an ihn. „Ich verspreche, dass ich dich gehen lasse, wenn du beendest, was du angefangen hast.“

Der Assassine seufzte und gab sich dem Gefühl des Gehalten-werdens hin, lehnte sich in die Schattenfesseln. Da fühlte er, wie die Dunkelheit von seinem Gesicht glitt, sodass sein Kiefer frei war. „Deal.“, flüsterte er und drehte seinen Kopf, um den Mund des Schatten-Ninjas zu suchen.

Shikamaru griff nach dem Senbon und warf ihn in den Dreck, bevor seine Lippen über Genmas schwebten. „Ich hab `ne Weile auf dich gewartet,“ flüsterte er und ließ seine Hände an den Armen des Assassinen hoch und runter fahren. „hab dabei darüber nachgedacht, wie du dich angefühlt hast, deine Hände überall auf mir und dein Schwanz reibend an meinem Arsch…“ Dabei imitierte er Genmas Bewegungen aus der Bar und stieß mit seinen Hüften zu. Shikamaru entfernte die Schattenfesseln, was Genma einen Schauer über den Rücken schickte. „Ich musste mich um mich selbst kümmern, ganz allein. Das kann nicht ungestraft bleiben.“

„Ach ja?“, fragte Genma atemlos. „Was willst du nun tun?“ Er drehte sich in den Armen des Schattenninjas, beugte sich runter, um hungrig die Lippen des Jüngeren mit seinen zu fangen und seine Zunge zwischen rissigen Lippen gleiten zu lassen.

„Oder muss ich die ganze Arbeit machen, _Junge_?“ Er keuchte, als Schatten an seinem Bein hockrochen und ihn durch den Stoff seiner Jeans rieben.

„Junge“, höhnte Shikamaru. „Ich bin 23, du Arsch.“ Er schob Genma zurück, bis dieser an die Wand des Ladens gepresst wurde. „Ich denke, ich werde eine gute Verwendung für dein freches Mundwerk finden, Shiranui.“ Genma schnappte nach Luft, als Shikamaru grob nach seinem Kinn griff. „Dann werde ich dir Gründe dafür zeigen, dass ich kein Junge bin.“

„Ich hab schon einen gefunden.“ Genma grinste, als er in den Schritt des jüngeren Mannes griff. Er beugte sich vor, um an Shikamarus Kiefer zu knabbern. „Und es scheint mir ein wirklich guter Grund zu sein.“

„Oh fuck.“, flüsterte Shikamaru, „Du wirst mich heute Nacht umbringen oder?“

Genma lachte dunkel, bevor er mit seinen Lippen an Shikamarus Puls knabberte, „Nur, wenn du mich nicht zuerst tötest.“, murmelte er gegen den starken Hals. Shikamarus Atem stockte, als Genma mit seiner Zunge an seinem Hals hoch und runterfuhr, eine brennende Linie hoch zu seinem Kinn zog, bevor er ihn erneut küsste. Der Assassine ließ beide Hände in den Bund der Hose des jüngeren Mannes gleiten und zog ihn näher zu sich. „Bring mich nach Hause, Nara.“, verlangte er heiser.

Shikamaru stöhnte bevor er die Zeichen für ein Transport-Jutsu formte. In der einen Sekunde standen sie noch in der dunklen Straße und in der nächsten rissen sie sich in Shikamarus Wohnung gegenseitig die Klamotten vom Leib.

„Shit!“, fluchte Shikamaru, als Genma sein Shirt hochriss und dabei an seinen Nippelpiercings hängen blieb.

„Ah, entschuldige.“, murmelte Genma kleinlaut, bevor er das Shirt langsam auszog und seinen Kopf beugte, um besänftigend über die silbernen Stecker zu lecken. Shikamaru zitterte unter seinem Mund, Genma grinste ihn an und schnurrte: „Da ist aber jemand sensibel.“

„Es hat geholfen, dass du sie beinahe abgerissen hast.“ Shikamaru zerrte an Genmas Sachen, um ihn ganz zu entkleiden, küsste erst an den Linien seines Bauches entlang und wandte sich dann südlicheren Gegenden zu.

„Lästig.“ Das Geräusch von Genmas Reißverschluss war laut, als Shikamaru ihn herunterzog und musste breit darüber grinsen, dass der Assassine keine Unterwäsche trug. „Weniger lästig.“, beurteilte er und warf einen heißen Blick hinauf in Genmas honigfarbene Augen. „Das war geplant, he?“

„Ich brauchte jemanden, der mir aus meine Kopf raushilft…“ brachte er heraus, bevor sich seine Lippen teilten, um ein Stöhnen zu entlassen, als Shikamaru an der Innenseite seines Beins nippte. „Har…mmn!...harte Mission.“

Der Schattenninja war dazu übergegangen an seinen Eiern zu lecken, die empfindliche Haut zu befeuchten, bevor er sanft darüber blies.

„Oh, fuck, Nara!“, Genma stieg aus seiner Hose, die sich um seine Knöchel gelegt hatte und zog Shikamaru hoch, um ihn erneut zu küssen.

„Das ist meine Aufgabe, Junge.“, flüsterte er, leckte sich über seine Lippen und beobachtete zufrieden, wie sich der jüngere Mann gegen die Anrede sträubte.

„Ich bin kein Junge.“, grunzte Shikamaru. Genma wankte unfreiwillig zurück, als Schatten seinen Körper dazu zwangen, sich aufs Bett zu setzen. „Bleib hier.“

Shikamaru zog sich in die Küche zurück und Genma bewunderte wie sich seine nackten Hüften im Mondschein bewegten.

Das Geräusch des Kühlschranks machte den Assassinen neugierig und das Klimpern von Eis ließ ihn vor Erwartung erzittern. „Was, bin ich dir etwa zu heiß?“ rief er aufgeregt.

„Niemand ist für mich zu heiß.“, erwiderte Shikamaru und Genma hörte erneut das Eis im Glas klirren. Der Schattenninja tauchte mit mehreren Eiswürfeln in einem Glas wieder auf und stellte es auf den Nachtschrank, bevor er die Schatten löste.

„Aber dieses verdammte Wetter andererseits…“ Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, ließ sich neben dem Assassinen aufs Bett fallen und zeigte auf das Glas. „Benutze sie.“

„Wie unanständig“, gluckste Genma.

„Ne, nur verdammt heiß.“

„Ja, das bist du.“, grinste Genma, richtete sich auf griff in einer fließenden Bewegung nach einem Eiswürfel, steckte ihn sich in den Mund, beugte sich vor und rieb den Eiswürfel über Shikamarus Brust. Er genoss das Zittern, was es hervorrief. Shikamaru stöhnte, als er seinen Mund erst über die definierten Bauchmuskeln zog, dann ließ er den Würfel um seinen Bauchnabel kreisen und über das V seiner Hüften gleiten.

„Fuck, Genma, ich hätte.. dich.. eheahh.. herbringen.. sollen!“, keuchte Shikamaru. Genma grinste und lutschte auf dem Eiswürfel, ließ ihn komplett schmelzen, ehe seine Zunge eine eisige Linie über Shikamarus Schwanz leckte. „Fuck!“, rief der Jüngere und wand sich unter Genmas Händen.

„Alles zu seiner Zeit.“, erwiderte er und zog den Blick des Schattenninjas auf sich, als er seine kalte Zunge auf die Spitze von Naras Erregung drückte. Shikamarus Kopf fiel zurück auf die Matratze, als er sich der sinnlichen Zunge, die an ihm leckte, hingab. Er hielt die Laute, die zwischen seinen Lippen hervortraten, nicht zurück und Genma genoss grinsend dieses Hörspiel. Als der Assassine sich zurückzog, um nach einem weiteren Eiswürfel zu greifen, jammerte Shikamaru wegen der fehlenden Berührung.

„Shit, Kakashi hat keine Witze gemacht,“, er keuchte, „Du weißt wirklich-ahh!“ Shikamarus Atem stockte, als Genma den neuen Eiswürfel über seinen Körper wandern und in seinen Mund gleiten ließ.

„Ja, das weiß ich wirklich.“ Genma lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete den Körper des Schattenninjas im Mondlicht. Der jüngere Mann biss auf den Eiswürfel, das Knacken laut in der Stille des Raums.

„Habt ihr zwei…?“

„Nee, hab ihn nur einmal betrunken genug gemacht, dass er ein paar Geheimnisse verraten hat.“, sagte Shikamaru und stieß Genmas Hüfte mit seiner eigenen an. „Ich hab dich nicht zum Reden hergebracht, Shiranui.“

Genma knurrte bevor er sich wieder herunterlehnte. Er brachte seinen Mund über Shikamarus Schwanz, ließ seine Zunge über den Schlitz gleiten und schmeckte die Lust, die sich dort gesammelt hatte. Shikamaru wimmerte über ihm und Genma lachte, als er die gesamte Länge in seine Kehle aufnahm. Er blieb so und ließ seine Lippen und seine talentierte Zunge arbeiten bis Shikamarus Hand in sein Haar griff und ihn wieder hoch zog.

„Hältst du‘s nicht mehr aus, _Junge_?“, schnurrte er.

„Ich würde nur lieber alles auf einmal erleben.“ Shikamaru grinste ihm dämonisch entgegen bevor er seine Hände zusammenpresste und zwei Jutsus runterrasselte. Ein weiterer grinsender Nara erschien neben ihm und Genmas Arme wurden durch Schatten zurückgezogen. Seine Arme, durch Schatten über seinem Kopf gebunden und seine Beine durch Schatten gespreizt. Der echte Shikamaru tauschte einen Blick mit seiner Kopie aus, der Klon kletterte über Genmas Körper und wartete über seinem Gesicht. „Ich werde dich ihn blasen lassen, während ich dich ficke. Ok für dich?“

Genmas Mund öffnete sich, als er sich drehte, um den echten Shikamaru anzusehen: „Das ist unzweifelhaft die beste und schlechteste Verwendung für einen Doppelgänger, die ich je gesehen hab.“ Ein wilder Funke trat in seine Augen. „Ich mag das.“ Shikamaru nickte, bevor er vom Bett sprang und in seinem Schrank nach der Flasche Gleitgel suchte, die er dort aufbewahrte.

Der Doppelgänger ließ seinen Penis zwischen die Lippen des Assassinen gleiten und der Rest von Genmas Welt verschwamm, als er sich darauf konzentrierte das ‚Ding‘ so schnell wie möglich zum Kommen zu bringen. Er stöhnte, als dessen Finger durch sein Haar strichen und ‚es‘ anfing seine Hüften in einem schnellen Rhythmus zu bewegen. Ein kalter Finger und ein heißer Mund berührten den Assassinen gleichzeitig und zogen ihn aus seinem Schleier zurück in die Realität. Er versuchte sich aus der Position herauszuwinden, doch der Schatten hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle.

„Das ist es. Ich liebe es, dich so zu sehen.“, bekannte Shikamaru heiser und während sein Finger in Genma drang, schluckte er seinen Penis im Ganzen, was aus Genma ein tiefes Stöhnen hervorbrachte, das jedoch durch den Schwanz des Klons gedämpft wurde.

Shikamaru antwortete mit einem Summen, was süße Vibrationen aussendete, sodass er erschauderte. „Sing für mich.“, flüsterte der Jüngere und fügte einen Finger hinzu.

Der Doppelgänger zog sich zurück und Genmas Kopf rollte zur Seite, scharfe Atemzüge zerrissen die feuchte Luft. „Oh--fuck--fuck--genau fu— _shit_!“, schrie Genma, als Shikamaru mit einem dritten Finger in ihn drang.

Bedächtig erhöhte der Schattenninja das Tempo, bis er seine Finger krümmte und über die Prostata des Assassinen strich. Genmas Stöhnen hallte laut durch den Raum.

Shikamaru keuchte auf und Genma knurrte: „Gott, fick mich endlich, Nara!“ Dieses Mal waren es Shikamarus brennende Hände, die seinen Körper auf seinen Bauch drehten und seine Hüften von der Matratze in die Höhe zogen.

„Mit Vergnügen.“, flüsterte Shikamaru in sein Ohr. Er presste in dem Moment in den Assassinen, als der Doppelgänger wieder zwischen Genmas Lippen drang. Genma zitterte und umklammerte ihn, zog ihn tiefer in sich bis er vollständig eingedrungen war. Das Gefühl ließ Shikamarus Atem in einen Zug entweichen und er begann sich zu bewegen.

Laute, die keinen Sinn ergaben fielen aus seinem Mund, als er sich über den Rücken des Assassinen beugte und mit allem, was er hatte in ihn stieß. Er bekam die Geräusche, die sein Doppelgänger von sich gab, als er in Genmas Mund kam, kaum mit. Aber als der Klon verschwand und dessen Erinnerungen mit seinen verschmolzen, hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne. Genma war dadurch verärgert „Komm schoooon!“, quengelte er und drängte sich dem Penis des Schattenninjas entgegen. „Hör jetzt nicht auf!“

Shikamaru zog sich zurück, packte ihn, drehte Genma grob auf seinen Rücken, beugte sich über ihn und biss in die empfindliche Haut seines Halses. „Ich werde genau dann aufhören, wenn ich es verdammt nochmal will.“, knurrte er. Er veränderte seine Position so, dass seine Knie unter Genmas unteren Rücken waren und die Waden des Assassinen auf seinen Schultern lagen. „Und ich hab noch nicht das, was ich will.“ Er drang wieder in ihn ein und Genmas Nägel drückten sich als Antwort in seine Unterarme, als er sich bewegte.

„Oh Gott… Shika – fuck!“ Sterne tanzten in Genmas Sichtfeld, als der Schwanz des Schattenninjas den süßen Punkt in seinem Innern traf. Er fühlte, wie die Schatten von seiner Haut rutschten, als Shikamarus Konzentration sich einzig und allein auf ihn richtete. „Genau da! Fick mich genau da, Junge!“

Nur flüchtig erhaschte er einen Blick auf die Funken, die aus den Augen des Jüngeren sprühten, als dieser sich vorbeugte und den Winkel von Genmas Hüften damit noch verstärkte. Shikamaru knurrte: „Wie—oft—muss—ich—es—noch—sagen,“ jedes Wort unterstrich er mit einem tiefen Stoß. Er griff nach Genmas Penis und pumpte zeitgleich mit jeder Bewegung seiner Hüfte. „Ich—bin—kein—Junge.“ Ein unterdrücktes Keuchen trat aus seiner Kehle als Genma sich um ihn zusammenzog und sich ein Orgasmus durch den Schwanz des Assassinen zwängte und die Hand des Anderen mit Samen befleckte.

Genma plapperte wirr vor sich hin: „Nnnngh—verfickte Scheiße—Shikaa—das ist es—komm—für mich—in mir—Bitte!“

Shikamaru machte sich über dem Assassinen bereit und schaffte noch einige Stöße, bis sein eigener Orgasmus ihn erreichte und er sich in den Älteren ergoss.

„Heilige Scheiße.“ Er atmete schwer, sein Kopf hing nah über Genmas Brust, sein Mund weit geöffnet. Er presste seine Augen zusammen, als Genma mit seinen Hüften wackelte. „Lass das.“, sagte er träge.

„Badezimmer.“, bekam er als Antwort und wurde weggeschoben.

Der Schattenninja ließ sich aufs Bett fallen, ein Arm über seine Augen gelegt, wies er mit der anderen Hand auf die Tür: „Geradeaus durch den Flur.“

Genma tappte zu dem anderen Raum. „Wir sollten das wieder tun“, rief er über das Geräusch seiner Schritte hinweg. „Weil, du hast Recht. Heilige. Scheiße.“ Ein Lachen brach aus seiner Brust, als er über die ganzen ‚schattigen‘ Möglichkeiten für nächsten Mal nachdachte. Das Bett knarrte, als Shikamaru sich erhob, um sich zu ihm zu gesellen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich im Spiegel, als er hinter dem Assassinen stand.

„Was ist so witzig?“, fragte Shikamaru.

„Hab darüber nachgedacht, was man mit diesen Schatten alles anstellen könnte.“, antwortete Genma und drehte sich vom Waschbecken weg, um den Anderen anzusehen. Er fuhr mit einem Finger die Konturen von Shikamarus Brust entlang, stoppte und strich dann über die silbernen Stecker in seinen Nippeln. Daraufhin stöhnte der Jüngere leise und sein Penis zuckte.

„Und jetzt… Duschen?“, sagte er, tippte mit dem Finger auf Shikamarus Kinn und ignorierte den nachfolgenden Blick.

„Lästig.“, seufzte er „Da hab ich endlich den großen Genma gevögelt und er will mehr.“

Genma grinste, als er in die Dusche griff, um das Wasser anzustellen. „Teufel, ich wäre eher zu dir gekommen, hätte ich gewusst, dass du dafür zu haben gewesen wärst.“

Das kalte Wasser, das auf seine Hand fiel, ließ ihn erzittern. „Los, komm.“ Er zog Shikamaru mit sich in die Dusche und lachte, als der Schattenninja wegen der Kälte die Luft einsog.

„Bastard.“, presste Shikamaru zwischen den zusammengepressten Zähnen heraus, aber seine Stimme enthielt keine Härte.

„Nee, ich kannte meine Eltern.“, grinste Genma. „Und ich weiß auch, dass es immer noch tierisch heiß draußen ist und das hier mit Sicherheit nicht die letzte kalte Dusche sein wird, bevor du mich wieder fickst.


End file.
